Hades Universe Chapter 4: Conditions
'Chapter 4: Conditions' Bulma Briefs' POV I stared at Vegeta as he stood up on the bench, staring at me with that frightening cold look in those sharp coal black eyes that sent a chill in my spine. He doesn't gave me the answer to my questions and here he tells me to go somewhere with him in hopes of changing my mind to befriend him? What's wrong if I befriended him? I know he is not human but it doesn't bother me. He keeps on telling me he's a monster which I doubt. What kind of a monster would save a defenseless human from those yokais twice. Rather than a monster, I could see him as my savior at all times. Like my own personal superhero. He grabbed me and dragged me away from the hospital; he really wanted me to come with him somewhere. "Where are we going?" I asked, tensed. "Somewhere without people, in a place where I could show you my true nature!" he replied as he pulled me closer to him and then grabbed me on my waist with his right arm which made me yelp in surprise. Then he took off the ground in a bounce that made the ground where he previously stood crack on its surface. He was then flying into the dark night sky in an incredible speed faster than any airplane or spacecraft or maybe faster than lightning. The speed made me scream in fear, shutting my eyes close, clutching my fingers on his chest, gripping his polo shirt so very afraid of falling down the ground many meters below our feet. I gripped tighter and I could hear his irritated grunt upon my obvious cowardice. A few moments later, I decided to open my eyes to look down and that made me bewildered by the height of his flight. I stared at him, still worried on where he was taking me. "Where exactly are you taking me, really?" I asked. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, his eyes flashing from coal black to red. "If you continue on asking me annoying questions I'll drop you from this point!" I did not answer; I was caught in the middle of nowhere staring at his eyes as it continued to change color until it was red. He seemed to notice me and shut his eyes close, shaking his head for a very short moment. It was back to its normal coal black when he opened them. After a few minutes, he stopped and descendent on an abandoned field. He stared back at me so coldly, a stare which I must get use even if it sent chills on me. I realized I still had my arms grabbing his chest and gripping his tie. I immediately took off, blushing. "Sorry about that," I grinned. He did not reply instead he walked a few steps away from me and then he stared at nowhere. "Bulma…" I was surprised he called me by my name for the very first time since we met. "You don't know anything about me, about how dangerous I could be to you or to any inhabitants of this planet or even to this whole planet." "I don't believe that," I know it was just a bluff, trying to convince myself not to be scared of the person who calls himself a monster but is really my hero. "Like I told you, because you believe the lie, you could not see the real thing that is within your surroundings. You humans are all the same, all of you believe the things you people should not believe because the lie is quite very tempting to believe in so." He turned to me; his eyes were glowing red again. "I'll show you something that would change your mind of befriending me and this could make you stop going near me anymore," he smirked, something in his features that could make me lost in my tracks other than his sharp cold staring eyes. That smirk made him look cooler and more attractively good looking. I never saw someone as good looking as him my entire life, so attractive yet so- frightening. He just disappeared infront of me! And for a time shorter than a second I felt him behind me, I heard his voice whispering, I felt his breath so cold sending another wave of chill throughout my body. "Be afraid of me, Bulma," were the words I heard him whisper, I turned to face him but he was gone in my sight again. He was so fast, very fast, I could not follow the movements he is making, e he was disappearing and then appearing for a nanosecond in a certain point and then disappearing again. I tried not to scream for the sake of me, I won't be afraid of him I swore to myself. At one time, he suddenly appeared infront of me, my eyes locked upon his crimson irises. I was surprised at myself I did not yelp in bewilderment. "I am a prince of an alien warrior race, the strongest warriors in the universe. I am the strongest among them all and everyone in this universe trembles upon my presence. I killed those who dare to get in my way and those who annoy me. I never felt remorse upon killing those low-lives." He told me, his voice was not harsh at all or even arrogant. It was soft and careful but his eyes showed the ruthlessness upon killing those people. I gulped, still lost in the tracks of those eyes. And suddenly, he was gone again. I tried to follow his movements from one place to another and yet I could not. He was too fast for my human eyes to follow. "The day I met you in the bus you seemed afraid when I looked at you but the way you act infront of me was quite—odd. You were afraid and yet you are trying to face it even though you felt I was different." I saw him sitting on top of a thick old acacia tree, staring back at me. "You are the very first person who caught my amusement that very day. You're weak and yet, you chose to talk with a person whom you felt was strangely different. And I was amused by that personality and yet, annoyed by such stubbornness." He landed into the ground with ease, like a cat who jump off a window down into the ground. The way he landed was so graceful and nothing I've seen before could be compared to that. He snarled on me, quite irritated. "The next day was worse, the time you sat next to me in the bus was excruciating on my part. The scent of your blood was like an alcohol to me, the type that hurts your nostrils because of its high concentration. And I do not know what made me lose control of myself when you entered the classroom." His eyes were in pain as he said those words. I remembered that time when I first saw his eyes change color. The time when he said he doesn't like my perfume, which he just admitted was my blood scent— W-What? Why does my blood scent was like alcohol to him? I heard him scream in anger, a scream that made me jump in bewilderment. "Damn it all!" was what he said. Then he roared aloud as he released a huge red fire around his body that made the entire place explode in one second. When the smoke cleared, I saw nothing but a huge mess of destroyed trees. It did frighten me, I looked back at Vegeta, his face with a mocking grin, his crimson irises glowing, his body surrounded by red light. My body trembled, his grin became wider, and a mocking laugh came out of it. "Yes, right— be afraid, woman. This is becoming a bit interesting for me." "No, I won't," I said. Even though it was obvious to me or even to him how frightened, I was of his actions. Nothing could change the way I see him as my hero. He suddenly appeared infront of me, grabbed me by my throat and pushed me towards another tree trunk. Realizing what he'd done, he loosen his grip on my throat but he locked me in his arms. His pale face is an inch closer to mine now. "Be afraid," he murmured. His breath blew cold on my face like wind. I shook my head, "No." "Stay away from me or you die," he ordered but the words seemed like he was begging. "Still, No." I said. "I might kill you anytime; I just prevent myself from doing that because of self-control. But surely it would happen if lost it," "I don't care," "I wanted to kill you, just the way I killed millions before," he leaned closer to me, grabbing me by my shoulders. "I still don't care because I believe that wouldn't happen, because you are my friend," "I did not even consider that, woman," he said as he let go of me then he walked away a few steps. "And you would. Sooner or later." I smiled. He shook his head in disbelief. "You're really stubborn," he murmured. There was silence for a few minutes between us. Only the cold evening wind blows straight in the field. I waited and he seemed to be thinking of it very well. Why does he have to think of it anyway? "Fine," I heard him mutter to himself. He turned to me with the fascinating smirk on his face. His eyes were back to coal black again. "I consider it," An excited smile lit on my face. "—But, in one condition," I nodded. "What is it?" "I may have shown you my true nature but not at my fullest limit but you already knew some of my abilities so I just wanted you to keep your mouth shut on what you saw tonight." "I promise," I said raising my right hand. "Good," he said so coldly. "Now, let's get you back." I nodded. He grabbed me again by my waist and levitated back to the hospital. Same as before, I grabbed his tie and clutched my fingers into his chest, my eyes shut closed. "Now, don't be afraid." he said. "Open your eyes and see," I did what he said. Slowly and carefully, I opened my eyes and saw the bewildering height where we were. "Gah!" I screamed. "Don't worry, you would not fall, I've got you." He assured me I was safe with him. "Now let go of me," "Eh?" I yelped. Why am I going to let go? Does he want me to fall and die so badly? I looked at him in surprise and once again, I found myself locked into his tempting eyes that were telling me not to worry. He did assure me I was safe and so I decided to let go. He held my right hand with his left as a support. Then, I realized I was flying, too. This time, the speed was slower than before. It felt like we were both just floating in the air. I could see the clouds beneath us; I felt I wanted to lie on one if it really could be a bed. The stars a bit closer like you were looking at a kaleidoscope. The moon crescent in shape so big you think you can grab it and take it home with you. Today is a wonderful day, tonight is unforgettable, much unforgettable than any memories I had my entire life. Much like Hollywood experience, a real life experience with someone I can compare with Superman and myself being Lois Lane. This is very unforgettable. After a few moments, he pulled me into him and carried me in his muscular arms as he descended into the ground so very careful. My sights locked into his gorgeous face, those sharp chinky black eyes and his very sexy smirk. He cleared his throat and I snapped, taking myself back to reality and put myself down from his arms. We were a few meters away from the hospital where we sent Naoko. "Thanks," I said. He just nodded. "Sure," and then he continued. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. I was just challenging you to change your mind." "Which I did not." I said. I never knew he would be sorry for what he has done. I know he's overly arrogant to do that. And that show-off in the field proved he was too proud of his superior abilities, which brought me into a question. "Wait a sec, did you just say some of your abilities? You mean there's more you can do other than that?" I asked, remembering the condition he wanted me to do when he accepted my offer of friendship. "I will show it to you or maybe I will tell it to you some other time." He said. I clapped in excitement. "Really? When?" I asked. "I'll think of it," he turned away and waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow," And then he disappeared into the sky. ---- I decided to tell my father I was going back home and then made my way back to Capsule Corp. It was late at night and so I decided to walk faster. I bumped into one drank man on the way and told him sorry. I did not recognize him until I look at him. He was bulky, wearing brown leather hooded coat and a red scarf. He had dark brown, short cut hair and green eyes. The man grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, staring at me maliciously as if he was about to do something to me. "Guys, look what do we have in here!" he exclaimed, calling some other people in his peers. In the darkness there came out two other men. One slender man with blonde spiked hair and bright green eyes, the other was a stocky man who had black layered hair pony tailed on his back and black eyes. All three of them stared at me as if I am something to eat, laughing maliciously as they saunter forward at me. "Oh, a high school girl from Sirius University, eh?" the blonde haired man said as the three men closed me in a circle. This is trouble, I thought of things on how I am going to defend myself against these people. First thought was to run, which I could not do since they encircle me. Second choice was to kick through their thick manhood, but there are three of them, the other two would surely do teamwork together on stopping me from frying the other. Third choice was to scream for his help as if he would come. Vegeta just left me and he was surely back home right now. "Don't touch me," I said automatically. The brown haired man held me and I snapped his hand away from my body. "I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. I decided to do all three choices I pushed the brown haired man and ran for as fast as I could without looking back at them, but in a very unlucky situation I fell into the ground after I stumbled. Aw! I looked back and saw the three men sauntering forward at me. Gulp! This time fear numbed my whole body. I was afraid to die by being killed by evil men or monsters. I want to die a natural death, to live until the right time when I am old together with my later husband and children. I don't want to die at this young age, I still have dreams to become a nurse or a doctor like my dad. I put my arms around me like a scared little child, and shut my eyes "VEGETA!" I screamed the name my hero at the top of my lungs, hoping he would hear it and then come in an instant. And then I heard a man flinched in pain. I opened my eyes and saw him standing infront of the blonde who was in the ground holding his bruised cheek. Am I glad to see him again? "If I were you I would let the woman go or you'll regret it," he exclaimed and then he glared at me with his coal black eyes. "Vegeta! You came!" I squealed with happiness. At last I'm saved! He gave in a small smile and then saw him blush, a first time. "Hmm… Yeah…" and then he looked away. "Just get into the car, Bulma!" he ordered. I nodded. Wait? What car is he talking about? I began to search and found a black Toyota Revo a few meters behind him. I ran and quickly made my way into the passenger's seat. I didn't know he had a car! "Hey, who are you to meddle in someone's business?" I heard the brown haired man said. Vegeta stared at the man with a threatening look. "Someone who would teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" he exclaimed. The brown haired man raised his fists and punched my hero, which he easily blocked with his left hand. Vegeta smirked at his opponents and made his own movement too fast for me to observe. The next thing I saw was that the brown haired man fell down to his knees, sobbing in pain. The other two fell into the ground, all beaten up. Vegeta walked back into the car and sat at the driver's seat beside me. He shut the doors closed and started the engine. He drove swiftly into the roads of west city. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Did they hurt you?" "No, thanks for saving me again," I said. Abruptly, he laughed. A laugh never seen on him before. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing, I just remembered someone," Wait a sec; something was different in the way he speaks, gruffly and very arrogant. Unlike the higher soft voice I used to hear from him. And there was something in his appearance quite different for the one I know. The man beside me looked exactly like Vegeta, yes very exactly, though there were a bit differences. He had dark auburn hair instead of the black with red layers. There were no dark bruise like shadows underneath his coal black eyes and his skin tone is a medium shade of tan instead of the pale white. "Vegeta," I called him. "Yes?" he answered. "I—ah…" Then I heard his stomach curdle in hunger. "Oops. I am sorry about that. I haven't eaten since I arrived this morning." He laughed. What? He just ate with me on Naoko's ramen house. A few hours ago. "Tell me, woman. Where would you like to eat? It would be my treat." He offered. A grin on his face so attractive I have forgotten myself. "You're the one who's hungry so you decide." "You like McDonald's?" he asked. "Sure," I nodded with a smile. I felt my face blush this time; I think I was beginning to have some feelings towards him. Could this be a date between him and me? Oh my Kami! I am still in my school uniform and he seemed change into a pink polo shirt and jeans. I panicked. He stared back at me, worried, a look I have not seen on him before, too. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Was he ever concern? "Yes," I replied. He suddenly stopped and parked the car in the parking lot of the McDonald's fast food chain. He stepped out of the car and so am I. We both walked inside towards the counter and waited for our chance to make our orders. "What do you like to eat?" he asked. "Ahm… I'll get spaghetti and a Coke float," I replied. He nodded and turned away. A few moments later, he stared at me, observing me as if he has never seen me before. I felt my face blush in embarrassment. "Good evening, may I take your orders, please?" the girl in the counter asked. Vegeta stopped on his tracks and eventually made his orders to the girl. He made my order with his—What the hell? Six orders of Big Mac, Five Large Fries and 2 Large Cokes? I never knew he could eat as much as that! We went all the way towards an open seat and began eating. I watched him eat so fast I never saw someone eat as much as that as Goku could do. "I thought you went back home," I said. "Hm?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. "Anyways, thanks for saving me again." He eyes snapped towards me and then he laughed. I never saw him laughed like that before, and I found him more attractive. "Sorry about that but I guess you've been talking to the wrong person." He said. "Eh?" I wonder what he has talking about. "You're a student from Sirius University, right?" he asked. "Yes." He smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth. "I guess you were talking about someone who's eating behind you," I turned behind me and saw Vegeta eating there. I was surprise to see him in there, and that is making me wonder who was this person eating with me. "Oi, Jiita!" he called. Vegeta trembled when he heard his voice. He slowly turned to face the source of the voice. "Yo," he continued. "S-Sempai-nim…" Vegeta grinned like a kid. "I'm back!" the other said. Vegeta's eyes seemed to bright with happiness and excitement. "SEMPAI-NIM!" he screamed and then walked towards our table, jumping into the other, hugging him so tightly the other could not breath anymore. I see, so this person is the sempai Vegeta's been talking about. They looked exactly like each other I could have mistaken them as twins if not for the differences. "Hey! Stop it would you if you don't want to die!" I heard the other scream. Vegeta let go of him as the other glared at him the most frightening look I've ever seen. ---- Vegeta Damien Orikawa's POV My sempai's back! I do not know if I should be happy (because he'll be with me at last) or if I should be mourning for myself (because Hell has arrived for me). Like I've said before, my sempai— is the scariest person you'll ever see. I fear no one but ONLY HIM! You would not imagine what nightmare it would be when you make him angry — just one wrong word and you better find yourself a coffin coz' you've already put him on the edge— he's a loose cannon, an atomic bomb or worse. However, beyond my happiness of seeing him as a bluff (coz' I sensed him every time I was on the school's rooftop), there was a chill of fear that trembled my body when I saw that killer look on his eyes when I let him go from my big hug. "Don't you ever do that again if you don't want to die!" he snarled at me. The most common threat he is making to me. "Sorry about that," I grinned. He rolled his eyes. I saw Bulma eating on the same table with him and I sat next to her. She was not bothered at all. "And what are you doing in here?" I asked her. "I thought I sent you back to the hospital for you to go home." She grinned. "Well, I—" "She was almost been gang raped by a bunch of foolish low-lives," Vegeta-sempai said as he took a huge bite of the third Big Mac he was eating."And she was luckily enough I was driving near-by I thought she was a friend of yours and so I saved her." He knew it after all; he could read people's minds, unlike me who could only read emotions. He probably read her mind he knew she was now a new friend of mine. "Introduce her to me would you," He said. "Aw, come on sempai she isn't a girlfriend!" I rolled my eyes. He laughed a funny one. "Yeah right, she is your girl-friend, a friend who is a girl!" he said, mockingly. Damn it, why were all these people around me telling me that Bulma is a girlfriend of mine. "Duh! Fine! Her name is Bulma Briefs, a classmate of mine and besides her name; I do not know anything more about her. You happy?" I said. He grunted in annoyance. "I shouldn't have asked a stupid arrogant fool to introduce her," he grunted. "Sorry about that, Bulma" he grinned at Bulma. Does he like her anyway? I've never seen him like this before. She just smiled, the sweetest smile I've seen my entire life. That made her prettier and more—attractive. What the fuck? What am I thinking anyways? "My name is Prince Vegeta Briefs, Nice meeting you." He said. Bulma's eyes bulged in surprise upon hearing the last name she also had. "Excuse me, ahm— I do wonder if you were some kind of — a relative of my family." She asked. "Possibly," he replied. Her eyes flickered to mine, a bit suspicious. "Maybe a coincidence," she muttered then she sipped at her Coke Float. Then we heard her cellphone rang. She excused herself and then answered it. Sempai looked at me in a somewhat suspicious manner as if he was about to scold me. I looked down, tracing circles on the table. "Yeah Mom, I'm sorry but I met a friend on my way home. I'm at the McDonald's food chain right now." I heard Bulma say on the phone. "Uh-huh, yes I'm going home now," and then she hanged up. "I'm sorry I needed to go home now," she said. "My mother's looking for me because it was already late." "May I drive you home? You'll probably get into another trouble again." My sempai offered her. I looked at him in bewilderment. Did he eat something that made him so kind with the woman? I've never seen him act like this! "Sure, thanks a lot!" We went into the parking lot and came in his Toyota Revo. I opened the passenger side next to the driver's seat but Sempai told me to ride at the back, he let Bulma ride next to him instead. That's when I became suspicious… He liked HER! What is this, Love at first sight? This is making me sick, Damn it. And why in the hell am I so affected? Sempai told me when he was training me Warriors aren't inhabited by foolish emotions and the way he acts is so foolish. Just then I felt a death glare on me, Sempai is staring at me like he was about to eat me! I heard his voice in my head that made me tremble in fear. "You read my emotions you fool! I'll kill you when the woman's gone!" I grinned and decided to give up. "Easy," I told back in my mind. He rolled his eyes. He was reading my mind after all and was probably searching for answers on what I was feeling for the woman. "Where do you live, woman?" He asked Bulma verbally. "Capsule Corp," she replied. "Oh, I see. You're the owner's daughter, right?" "Yes," He smirked and then began driving on the way to towards the woman's home. He knew the shortcuts and took them as he drove swiftly as if he really knew exactly the location of the house. Bulma and I were both surprise when we arrived infront of the gates of her house in a short time. "Wow, you know all the way in here, huh?" she giggled. "We'll be living on the next house from now on so I should have known the way. I just bought it yesterday." Sempai said. I was surprised on that revelation! What — why are we going to live next to Bulma's house, of all places, why here? His coal black eyes glared back at me so coldly. "You have any complains, Jiita?" he asked on my mind. I shook my head with a sheepish grin. "Good," he looked back towards Bulma. "I'll be going now, thanks for the ride." She said. "Sure," he said. Then her blue eyes looked at me and my stare on her blue orbs locked me, almost forgetting myself. Then she smiled the sweetest smile I was so amused. "I'll see you tomorrow," she waved goodbye. I just nodded in response. She got out of the car and went inside her home. My sempai drove into the next house and parked the car on the garage. The house was huge, but not as huge as the woman's house. The location was next to her house, east side. The house painted with white and navy blue on the doors and corners of the glass window. It was a two-storey house and has a small attic. We went out of the car; I was still stunned by the new house still wondering what made him bought it. "And who are you thinking foolish!" I heard sempai roared in rage as he pushed me into the ground. "I'm sorry I was joking—" he was about to throw one punch into me but I blocked it. "—That isn't a nice joke, Jiita," he commented. "Sorry," I pouted like an idiotic kid who stole a cookie from a cookie jar and caught by his parent. He gave me a death glare that made every hair on my body stood on its ends. "Fine," he finally muttered and then he held his fist infront of him, threatening me again. "The next time you think about me like that you'll be DEAD MEAT!" and then he walked into the house. I flinched at those words even though I heard that a hundred times from him before, I still could not help myself to show the fear when the day comes when he would blast the shit out of me and kick me out of the new house or beat me to hell the way he wanted or- "Jiita!" he called out. "Are you coming in or do you want to sleep outside?" "Coming!" I replied and then I went in. I found him sitting infront of the 36-inched flat television set, watching a late night show about supernatural elements. Their current topic was about yureis or ghosts that may or may not have existed in the mortal world but a few evidences found to prove their existence. One guest in the show claimed that he saw one woman wearing a white dress, floating in the riverside on Okinawa last year during a Halloween party. The other guest showed a picture of a couple with a blur caught of a child standing behind them. The show also showed a video clip caught one autumn day in an abandoned hotel in Osaka, Japan where they saw a glimpse of a little girl behind a post, which rumors said she was a victim of a hostage taking that occurred in the hotel five years ago. "Oh, I should have given them one picture," I commented. "Except that a yokai was in the picture, not a yurei," I chuckled. "Could those things also exist in here?" I heard him mutter. "I wonder when they would show something about yokais," "Soon," I guessed. "And then they'll call for your help to exterminate those yokais. Ha! Aren't you one yokai slayer? And I'll be so proud of that, Jiita." "Don't compare me to Buffy, the vampire slayer." I rolled my eyes. Then the show went into commercial and later flashed news that caught my attention. The news said thirty-six humans were killed and eaten in Southwest Tokyo City by an unknown rampaging creature, which caught by a CCTV camera. I saw Vegeta-sempai flinched at the video of the yokai feasting off the human's intestines which was covered by a blur for humans not see. "Sempai, I think you needed to throw up," I told him, chuckling. How much more if the news showed the scene without blurring the picture? He instantly ran into the rest room and shut the door closed and heard him puke. "I truly hate gross things!" I heard him scream when he came out. I chuckled. "You better not come with me tonight," "Just get back home early," he muttered. "Don't worry; it would be over for less than quarter of an hour," and then I took off. I went into the city where the yokai caused a huge mess of stinking human corpses but found no trace of it or any survivors. The strong scent of blood in the town sent another wave of thirst in me. It was far too strong that I think I cannot manage it now. It burned in my throat; I tried my best to control my bloodlust but- I lost it when I smelled the blood of a newly arrived reporter, wounded after he slipped into the ground. Against my own wish, I pulled my lips from my long sharp fangs, crouched as my sight turned red and leaped into the human who began to scream. I took his neck and pinned him into the ground, bit him on it and began to suck every bit of blood off him until he was lifeless. "Jiita, stop it!" I heard Vegeta-sempai's voice echo in the silent street. However, that did not make me stop. I sucked out the human's blood and I was not fully satisfied. Now I am going in for the next mortal I would see, my sempai… Category:Fan Fiction